


A Smile that Lights up the World

by KaytheGay



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: Wylan's had a pretty crappy day, but all Jesper has to do is smile, and everything gets better.





	A Smile that Lights up the World

Wylan sighed, turning towards the bakery. It was days like today where he resented the fact that he and his friends ran a bakery. It always had the smell of coffee and pastries in the air, which was annoying to him on days like today.

Wylan definitely didn't have a good day, and just wanted to go upstairs to his tiny room. Just listen to music, calm his thoughts. But he knew he wasn't going to get half way through the door without his boyfriend doing some flamboyant greeting, and drawing him in to something entirely different.

He rummaged through his bag to find the key, and opened the employee door. Wylan put his key back and stepped into the bakery, greeted with the scent of freshly baked bread.

_And now for the visual greeting._

Jesper sauntered to the entrance where Wylan stood, taking off a messy apron. Wylan closed the door, and looked up at him.

"Don't do it," he stared at him intensly, "don't you dare do it." 

"What?" Jesper smiled sincerely.

There it is. That  _adorable_ smile that gets him every time. Wylan forgot all the dreary things hanging over his head, and let Jesper's smile light up his world.

"Nothing." Wylan couldn't help but smile back, leaning into him. Jesper wrapped one arm around Wylan, and leaned down, kissing his head.

They heard soft piano playing from the seating area. Matthias had been learning how to play piano, and it sounded like he'd already mastered the simple accompaniment music to... was it "Some Nights"? No, it was "Some Nights - Intro". Wylan had heard Inej and Nina quietly singing along yesterday, and was kind of surprised at how nice their voices sounded. He'd heard them singing before, but it was some sea shanty that they were obviously butchering on purpose.

Kaz walked over, cane in one hand, disposable gloves in the other. He threw away the plastic gloves, then put on his leather ones.

"You ready to take your shift?" Kaz asked Wylan. He nodded, walking over to grab and apron. He went over to Kuwei, who was grabbing a fresh batch of bread out of the oven.

 

The rest of the day at the bakery went by quickly. The group closed up, then retreated to their rooms upstairs. Wylan was finally going to get some quiet time to listen to music and sketch in his notebook when -  _of course_ \- Jesper entered the room with a flourish. Wylan tried not to huff in frustration.

He began drawing in his notebook, but didn't put on his headphones because of the presence of his boyfriend. Jesper leaned on the desk, watching Wylan. His gazed seemed to be on Wylan's face instead of his work though. Wylan tried his best to just ignore him.

After a long, awkward minute, Jesper finally spoke up.

"You're really cute when you're focused like that." 

Wylan felt his face flush, and heard Jesper laugh. Jesper put his hand under Wylan's chin, and tried to turn his head towards him. Wylan let out a stubborn "MMMM" refusing to look at Jesper, who continued laughing.

"Wylan." Jesper kept trying to get him to look at him. "Look at me."

"No." Wylan resisted.

"Wylan, guess what."

"No."

"LOOK AT ME."

"NO."

"WYLAN."

"FINE." Wylan relaxed his shoulders, and let his head turn all the way towards Jesper, his eyes moving too. "What?"

Jesper leaned in and kissed Wylan. Wylan tensed up for a second. He wasn't sure if he wanted to lean into it more, or if he wanted to jab Jesper with his pencil. Maybe both would work.

Wylan leaned into the kiss for a second, before pushing Jesper back with his pencil, and turning back to his work. Jespser seemed disappointed. He moved behind Wylan, leaning down again, and trailing kisses up his neck. Wylan tensed up again, then put his pencil down.

"Alright, you asked for it." Wylan stood up, and pushed Jesper back onto his bed, climbing on top of him. Jesper smiled, and waggled his eyebrows.

Then the door burst open, and Nina's voice boomed.

"Hey, is Jesper in he- OH nevermind." The door shut as quickly as it had opened. They heard voices outside in the hall.

"Don't go in there child, it's not a sight for your eyes." Nina said.

"Oh... okay," replied a confused Kuwei. Inej giggled as footsteps moved away down the hallway. Jesper and Wylan laughed, looking at each other.

"Well," Jesper lifted a hand up to Wylan's face, "where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> *eyebrow waggle*  
> Kuwei's innocence must be protected  
> Jesper bothering Wylan while he's trying to do something is my aesthetic


End file.
